


If you Can't Stand the Heat

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: At the begining, Canon Asexual Character, Cuddles, Gender Dysphoria, I will use the weather to my own advatage, ITS HOT OUT SIDE AND GUESS WHAT, Jon's had top surgery but sometimes that dysphoria fucks you over anyway, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ask anyone in the discord this is the first time I've got some detail in my kiss scenes, first post in a year whoops, gender euphoria, hello everyone it is 2 in the morning!, lets seeeeee, past gender dysphoria, references to prentiss and Nikola, then again at the end, this is a trans fic yall, trans!Jonathan sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: Then get out of the kitchenit's hot outside and the cabin doesn't have air conditioning
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	If you Can't Stand the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, this is kinda a vent fic! wanted some non transphobic trans!jon so I wrote my own take from my own trans experience  
> a little angsty at the end but the begging is like all fluff  
> Author is non-binary, and while I would usually write nonbinary Jon, this pic leans more towards trans man Jon, but I guess I wasn't super specific in this so I'd just take it was chest centered masc trans, cuz GOD KNOWS, I personally have a butt ton of dysphoria about my chest, so I need a Jon that got past that.

The cabin is hot as hell.

This makes sense, it’s pretty old, and from what Bassira had told them, the only time Daisy had actually been there was to stock up the place almost a decade ago. The cabin was small already and with the very bare set up of one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen that almost existed in the living room. The only source of air conditioning came through a window set up, the old machinery hardly giving any relief to its current occupants. 

It’s in front of this air conditioner that Jon sits, dressed in only his boxers and a suspiciously large t-shirt.

He’s spaced out as anything when Martin approaches him with a glass of lemonade, not even cracking open an eye when he settles down next to him on the rough hardwood.

Jon starts for a moment when the cool glass is pressed to his hand, finally opening his eyes to give Martin a small smile before taking the offered drink.

“Thank you, I forgot we picked this up.” Jon mutters the words after taking a swig, Martin gives him a little laugh for it.

“Yes, well I believe you were a bit distracted at the time, what was it again? ‘Even in weather like this I simply cannot put up with iced tea Martin-’” Martin’s cut off from his quotation of Jon’s earlier rant at the small market in the nearby village with a groan from the other man.

“Right.”

“Just be glad I grabbed the extra bags of ice.” Jon nodded sagely

“Yes, yes Martin, I’m sure without you I would have succumbed to heat exhaustion-” Jon looked down at his wrist, inspecting a watch that isn’t there. “-exactly, six hours ago.”

“If I remember correctly, I was the one that found the unit-” Martin laughed as Jon gave him a playful shove.

“Quit digging! I’ve already said thank you!” 

“Sorry, I’m not sure I quite heard right? Could you say that again?” Jon rolls his eyes and scoffs, blowing a stray hair out of his eyes as he does so, before heaving another sigh. He leans over to Martin again.

“Thank you, Martin Blackwood.” and before he can overthink it, Jon presses a quick peck to the other man’s cheek.

Martin, to his credit, seems fairly composed as he grins from ear to ear at the thanks, but the red dusting over most of his face is definitely not just a sunburn. Even then Jon has the gall to jump in surprise when Martin leans back over to catch his lips in a kiss of his own.

Martin is very soft, Jon knows this, even with the two-day-old stubble making an appearance along his jaw. He’s very soft and Jon supposes that’s why he’s ended up needing Martin as much as he does, the first soft touch Jon’s had from anyone-anything- in what seems like far too long a time. He pushes, not for anything deeper, but more for a sense of weight, of presence. Martin is grounding and soft and his lips are warm against Jon’s and he wants nothing more than to melt against him and just forget for a moment…

But it’s hot.

Jon pulls away from Martin with a huff, pulling at “his” shirt, trying to circulate some air as Martin puffs out a laugh next to him.

“Sorry for making you so  _ hot and bothered love-” _

“Shut up!” Jon put his hand up to his heart in scandalization as Martin laughs.

It’s hot right now, but the sun's going down, by the time they both head to bed they should be able to cool down enough to sleep.

\---

The sun is down, the two are in bed,

It is still hot.

At this point it was hot enough that Martin had taken off his shirt and elected to join Jon in bed in just his boxers, which, while Jon certainly had no problem with, led to this such proposition after Jon flipped his pillow over for the sixth time in the last hour.

“Why don’t you try taking off your shirt?” it was an innocent enough question, Jon was fairly certain that he’d be able to tell if Martin was trying to flirt, but the moment it left his lips Jon could feel himself go stiff. 

Martin could tell something was wrong, of course he could, he could feel the shift on the bed when Jon froze.

“I’m sorry you don’t have to-” Jon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and flipped around on the bed to face Martin. At the sight of his worried expression, Jon tried to give a comforting smile.

“No no it’s ok.” Jon sat up in the bed, shifting to pull at the T-shirt “It’s a good idea, since it’s still so hot-” Martin rests his hand against Jon’s wrist before he can pull up the fabric

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jon.” Jon looked at Martin, giving him a small smile and some of the tension he didn’t even realise was still in his shoulders melted away. He shifted so he faced more towards Martin in the darkness.

“It’s ok Martin.” Jon shrugged off the large T-shirt, letting it fall to the ground next to the bed. Martin’s eyes remained stubbornly on Jon’s face and he smiled.

“It’s alright, you can look if you want.” Jon glanced down at his chest, himself, as if to prove it, and found himself relaxing once again with the sight of only the outline in the dark.

It had been almost three years since he got top surgery, one of the first things he bought with his archiving paycheck. And while he was originally fairly comfortable with the twin scars across his chest, after Prentiss, his whole torso was like a canvas of spotting scars, that for a while, invoked panic of one of the writhing worms digging in again.

There was a part of him that thought he had been silly, the only reason panic had sparked up again was old memories of dysphoria clustered into his thoughts. Like if he did something like look, he’d realize that that part of his life was a dream and he’d be stuck in the wrong skin again.

There’s another part of him that knows those kinds of thoughts started happening after Nikola.

But now he’s here, with Martin, now he’s in love and  _ safe. _

Martin’s gaze hasn’t wavered from his face while he fleetingly spaced out, and at the moment Jon looks directly back at him again with a soft smile, Martin finally returns it, taking on of Jon’s hands from his lap and holding it in his own when his eyes sweep what is admittedly little in the darkness, before landing on Jon’s face again.

“I think you’re extraordinary.”

_ Well now that not fair _

Jon thinks as heat goes right to his cheeks, thank god they don’t have the lights on.

And that's when a gust of wind comes through the open window, followed shortly by a  _ tap tap tap  _ that signals rain. Jon’s body betrays him with a shiver that goes right up his spine.

“Perfect timing.” Martin says softly, but with some merth contained within his voice, Jon lets out a noise that could equally be a scoff or a laugh but holds out his arms to Martin.

“Hold me?” Jon’s voice is very quiet, but Martin looks up at him with such adoration that Jon nearly keels over from embarrassment.

“Come here.”

Jon lays down next to him, Martin shifts him so they’re back to front, with Jon’s back pressing to the soft of Martin’s stomach. Marin wraps his arms around Jon’s own stomach, holding him close like a teddy bear and Jon can’t up but curl into the embrace. Martin presses a kiss to Jon’s shoulder.

“Thank you, for letting me see you.” Jon lets out a little laugh

“No,” he turns his own head to catch Martin’s lips again while they’re close

“I think I just need the reminder that I was in my own skin. Before, well, everything, I had finally gotten to a place where I was comfortable,” Martin was so soft and Jon had him so close, and he could pretend just for a moment everything was ok

“You help me get comfortable again, Martin.” His arms were wrapped around him and they were  _ safe  _ and  _ together  _ and Martin said he  _ loved  _ Jon.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> have any notes? put them in the comments below!  
> find me on Tumblr and insta at Indrid-mothcore!


End file.
